A Long awaited Love
by Adam123456789098
Summary: Sakurako has lived her life hiding her feelings from her childhood friend and now rival only for her to live in pain. She knows something needs to change but has had trouble finding the courage to express her true feelings, until now. A series of one-shots that will follow Sakurako as she tries to confess everything she's ever wanted to the love of her life. Femsalsh!
1. Chapter 1: A Failed Confession

**A.N. **Just in case anyone reads this and gets confused, Hima-chan is what Sakurako used to call Himawari when they were in elementary school, which is why she sometimes thinks it. Also, Onee-chan means big sister/brother, and in Japanese culture, it is customary to leave your shoes at the entrance of a building.

**A Failed Confession**

I was pacing back and forth in my bedroom, already dressed and ready for school, I had been on edge since I randomly woke up far earlier than usual. I sat down on my bed, bracing myself against my hands and allowing my blond hair to fall over my face. I found little comfort in the act as I pulled out the small sunflower hair-pin that Himawari used to wear in Elementary School.

I felt tears start to prick at my eyes as I remembered just how close we had been so long ago and comparing it to the constant arguing and fighting that we seemed to be stuck in now. I growled at myself a little; I know that everyone thinks that I am dumb, and rightly so, but I at least knew that all of our problems stemmed from me and my reluctance to express my feelings properly.

I reached to my bedside table, opening the small draw I reached in and pulled out the small framed photo that I had hidden from anyone. I couldn't help but smile as I ran my fingers slowly around the shape of Himawari's beautifully round face, imagining the feeling of my fingers running along the edge of her hair.

I still remembered the day I had taken the photo, it was a warm Spring day, only a month ago, Himawari was pushing herself harder than usual, and I had been watching her get more and more tired as the days went on. Eventually, I just couldn't take it anymore and I tried to express my concern for the slightly older girl. As usual, it turned into a fight ending with Himawari storming off to collect her things from our classroom.

_I hung back for a few minutes, expecting Himawari to leave without me since I knew that if I walked with her, we'd just end up fighting once again which I knew would end with me once again crying myself to sleep. I ended up waiting for about half an hour as I had wanted to calm myself down a bit before leaving for home, and it ended up taking much longer than usual._

_I had sighed in frustration before deciding it was just ridiculous and that there was no way I'd be able to calm down, so I stalked off towards our classroom myself, intending to grab my things and leaving for the day myself. But as I walked into the classroom I was surprised to see Himawari sitting at her desk, her head buried in her arms._

"_Himawari, why are you still here?" I asked as I approached her desk, had she been waiting for me this entire time? If so, then why?_

_I put those questions aside as I stepped up beside Himawari and reached out a trembling hand, "Himawari?" I asked as I shook the blue haired girl a little, Hima-chan's head turned to the left revealing that her eyes were closed and that her breathing was even and shallow._

_I found myself smiling down at Hima-chan as I quickly searched through my pocket for my phone, I snapped a very quick picture of her sleeping face, or multiple picture's, before stashing my phone back into my pocket. I reached out a trembling hand once again and combed my fingers through Himwari's soft, blue hair, my heart beginning to beat a little faster as I did so._

"_You're so beautiful," I whispered as I knelt beside her._

_As I stared at Hima-chan's sleeping face I felt my feeling's start to bubble within my heart but, before I did something stupid, I decided to grab Himawari's shoulder and shake her a little harder than before._

"_Wake up Himawari," I said a little more forcefully._

_The blue-haired beauty stirred, her golden eyes opening up slowly to meet my hazel ones, a small smile appeared on her features, and I couldn't help but wish I could take a photo of her cute smile._

"_Took you long enough," Himawari said as she stretched her hands above her head, yawning softly as she did so._

"_Well I didn't want to wake you straight away, and clearly, I was right about you pushing yourself too hard, I've never seen you fall asleep at school before."_

_Hima-chan looked down a little bashfully; I expected a fight to start any minute with Himawari defending herself but much to my surprise she didn't defend herself at all._

"_I know and… I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier… If you want, I'll make you any kind of sweets that you want when we get home."_

_I grinned at that statement, "I want chocolate chip cookies!" I exclaimed excitedly as I pulled Himawari out of her chair and ran off with her hand in mine._

I was brought out of my reverie by a soft knock on the door, I quickly stowed the photo and hair-pin in my bedside table and called out for whomever it was to come in. My younger sister's head appeared in the gap as the door opened, her long brown hair hanging limply.

"What is it, Hanako?" I asked, hiding my face as I discreetly wiped away the tears that were dripping down my cheeks.

"I…" Hanako started but seemed to change her mind quickly, "Hima-chan is waiting for you outside, Onee-chan" I could hear a slight quiver in Hanako's voice, but I ignored it as I stood up, a confident grin plastered on my face.

"Tell her I'll be right down," I said as I gathered my bag and stuffed the half-completed homework that was sitting on my desk into said bag. I smiled as I took in the small, laminated picture of a sunflower that I had left loose in my bag, three simple words written on it in permanent marker, 'I Love You.'

"I'll tell you today," I said confidently as stomped my way down the stairs excitedly, I brushed passed my older sister Nadeshiko who yelled something about not running in the house that I completely ignored as I ran to front door, I through my shoes on excitedly before throwing the door open and giving Hima-chan my brightest smile.

"It's about time," Himawari said with a frown on her face, and I felt my confidence waver.

"Sorry, _mum_," I said sarcastically as I stomped passed her. I stopped at the road and waited for the blue-haired girl to catch up before continuing.

"Did you finish your homework?" Himawari asked her usual question as we started towards the bus stop.

I puffed my chest out confidently, "I finished half of it all by myself," I bragged, fully expecting Himawari to praise me as usually all I would do by myself is write my name on top of the worksheets.

"Is that it?" Himawari asked incredulously.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my tone becoming harsh, "It's so much better than normal, and besides, if you had helped me last night, I would have finished the whole lot."

"Who cares? You should be able to do it yourself; it is in your capacity to do it because even when I help you, you still do _most_ of it by yourself."

I growled a little in annoyance; this wasn't what I wanted to talk about, not at all, I quickly turned on Himawari as she had started trailing behind me a little. I stared up into her golden eyes and felt my heart begin to hammer in my chest as my nerves began flaring. 'I love you,' I thought to myself, _Out loud you imbecile_.

"Himawari I…" My voice broke before my throat became dry, and I was rendered unable to speak.

"Sakurako… We should get moving, or we're going to miss the bus," Himawari explained.

I shook my head, "No, I need to tell you… I want to tell you that I… I… I tried my hardest with the homework," I mumbled as I grabbed my left forearm with my right hand and looked down at my feet anxiously.

Hima-chan put her hand on my shoulder, "I know Sakurako, and don't worry, I'll help you finish it before school starts," Himawari spoke, her sweet voice drifting into my ears like leaves dancing in the wind. "Now let's go before we miss the bus."

I stood still while Himawari slowly continued to walk along the road, heading towards the bus stop, I turned back around so I could watch her as she walked away, a lone tear slipped from my eye and slowly trailed down my cheek.

"I love you."My voice was barely a whisper as I spoke, my heart aching in what had become a very familiar manner thanks to my own cowardice as the three words I wished could reach Himawari drifted off into the wind, disappearing into the bursting world of failed confession's.

I shook my head as I wiped the tear away, "One day," I said as I fought back a sob and plastered what I hoped was a grateful smile on my face before running after Himawari, "Wait up, Himawari!"


	2. Chapter 2: Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

"Come on, Sakurako, let me help," Nadeshiko complained as I stood in the kitchen mixing up a strange concoction that was supposed to turn into a rich chocolate ganache.

"No!" I yelled as another glob of the brown sludge spilled out onto the bench.

"You're making a mess, not to mention all those cuts you got when you were cutting the chocolate into small bits."

I growled a little as I pointed the handheld mixer at my sister. Unfortunately, the device was still powered, and the chocolate mixture was sprayed over the entire kitchen. I ignored the mess and glowered at Nadeshiko, "I need to do this myself, and it has to be perfect."

"At least allow me to teach you! You could still do it yourself I'll just be showing you what to do with my own batch."

"No!" I yelled again, "Just leave me be!"

"If I had left you alone, you wouldn't have even figured out how to use the mixer."

"Shut up! I would have figured it out."

"Please Sakurako, at this rate you're never going to get it right, and all your friends will be upset."

I scoffed at that. I didn't care for my friends. I wasn't doing this for them. I turned back to the lump mess that sat in the large mixing bowl, and tears began to swell in my eyes.

I sniffed as I threw the ruined mixture into the bin and started on a new batch, "It's nor for my friends, that's why I need to do it by myself."

"So you can prove it to yourself?" Nadeshiko asked.

I threw the block of chocolate that I had just grabbed onto the floor and stomped on it, "You just don't understand Nadeshiko! Leave me alone! I'll clean the mess and everything just let me do this!"

Nadeshiko raised her hands defensively and started to walk backward, "All right, I'm leaving, just make sure to clean up properly."

I glared at my older sister until she was entirely out of my eyesight and picked up the destroyed chocolate that on the floor and put it into the bin, glad that I had had the foresight to purchase many more ingredients than I actually needed. I continued to work throughout the night, hoping that I would be able to make the simple dessert before the next day came.

**. . .**

I sat on the floor of the kitchen, my arms and legs were sprawled out, and my head lolled down to the left, chocolate, milk, flour and sugar covered every inch of the kitchen and myself. I had a finished product setting in the fridge, but I had no idea if it had worked out the way it should have and was too afraid to check on it. Not only that but I had failed to taste the treat during the making of it and now if I did try it and it was wrong then I would have nothing to give Hima-chan at all.

As I struggled to bring myself to do anything I heard the slow, tired footsteps of my older sister as she walked downstairs, she gasped as she caught sight of the state of the kitchen.

"That damn Sakurako, I should have known she wasn't going to clean the mess," She grumbled as she got closer, apparently in her tired state, she was yet to notice me sitting on the floor.

"Ahh… Sakurako?" Nadeshiko asked as she noticed me on the floor.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"Did… Did you go to sleep at all?" She asked, the worry evident in her voice.

I shook my head, "I couldn't. I needed to finish…"

"Did you finish?"

I nodded, "But I can't bring myself to check it… And I didn't taste it… Can I really give it to her?"

Realization dawned in my sisters' eyes, and she knelt before me, resting a comforting hand on my shoulder, "It's for Himako, isn't it?"

The way she spoke made it sound like a question, but Nadeshiko knew about my feelings, although she never pushed me to reveal my feelings, she would sometimes be there to help me when something happened between Himawari and myself.

I nodded my head once again, I would usually deny it outright, but I was far too tired and emotionally wrung out to get defensive.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Nadeshiko said as she moved her comforting hand down my arm and took my own hand into hers, "But for right now we need to clean up so I can make breakfast for you, Hanako and myself."

I nodded as Nadeshiko pulled me to my feet and slowly started to clean the massive mess that I had made in my many attempts to create the perfect Valentine's chocolate for the girl that I loved with all my heart. Thankfully, Nadeshiko helped me without complaint and without a word, for fifteen minutes we silently cleaned the mess before Nadeshiko instructed me to have a shower and get dressed into my school uniform.

I returned to the kitchen in about thirty minutes, Nadeshiko and Hanako were both sitting at the table eating breakfast happily. I joined them, sitting at the only other spot at the table with a plate of steaming breakfast.

"Good morning Sakurako Onee-chan," Hanako said with a smile on her face, "It's surprising to see you up so early in the morning."

"Morning," Was all I could manage in my sleep-deprived state as I stuck into the great bounty before me. It was the first time I'd had a proper breakfast in a long time as I usually woke up with just a few minutes before I had to leave for school.

The morning passed quickly and quietly, and for the first time in a long time I walked out of the house when I was supposed to and met Himawari at the road as she was about to turn onto the walkway to my house. Himawari looked like a deer caught in headlights as she noticed I was walking towards her.

"You're already up?" Himawari asked as if I was a figment of her imagination.

I laughed a little at the question, "Well, I'm here, aren't I?" I countered as I walked up to the girl, butterflies immediately began fluttering in my stomach as I heard the lilt of Hima-chan's voice.

Himawari pinched her own arm as if she were testing to see if she were awake, "Come on, even I can get up early sometimes," I whined as I started down the road to the bus stop.

Himawari shrugged the fact that I was already up off and joined me as we walked towards the bus stop. As we walked down the road, I thought about giving Himawari the chocolate, but I just couldn't work up the nerve. Every time I talked myself into giving the chocolate over my mind was bombarded with imaginations in which Himawari would look disgusted and run off after throwing the treat on the ground. Before I knew it, the bus had already arrived, and not long afterward we were at school, and I was yet to give Himawari the Valentine's gift that sat in my bag.

_After school, _I demanded of myself. _I'll give it to her after school._

The day passed by quickly. It was filled with girls giving each other chocolates and laughing happily as they received their own chocolates. As the day wore on, I watched as Himawari handed out homemade cookies to all of the other girls in the Student council and even gave cookies to the girls in the Amusement club.

I began to get annoyed as I watched Himawari give everyone but me something for Valentine's and by the end of the day, I was furious and was planning on leaving before Himawari and walking home alone. But fate seemed to be against me as even though I thought I was much faster at leaving than Himawari, by the time I reached the gate to leave the school she was already there with her bag, waiting for me.

"Shall we go Sakurako?" Himawari asked.

I ignored her and just started walking home as my anger gave way to sadness, keeping me from blowing up at Himawari and starting a fight. We walked in silence the entire way home, and I quickly tried to walk towards my house as we reached it.

"Sakurako," Himawari said my name as she grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards her, "Here."

She held out a small pink cardboard box with a little red heart on top of it, I looked at the pakage curiously, "What is this?"

Himawari smiled at me, "Open it and find out."

I opened the box and gasped as I took in the sight of the small delicate looking pieces of chocolate. I quickly grabbed one and slipped it into my mouth, sighing contentedly as the flavors of chocolate and caramel coated my tongue.

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing," I said breathlessly, "How can you make things so good?" I asked, envious of the girl's ability as I remembered the chocolate ganache sitting in my bag.

Himawari blushed cutely at the compliment, "I'm not that good."

I smiled up at the taller girl, "Thanks Himawari," I said as a yawn escaped my lips.

"Are you okay, Sakurako? You've been yawning all day."

"I'm fine. I was just up late... Making something."

"What were you making?" Himawari asked.

"I was making… some chocolate for… Me and my sisters made some chocolate for our parents," I said, completely chickening out.

"Oh, that's nice of you guys, what was your role in making it? The taste tester?" Himawari asked jokingly.

I smiled, "Yeah, that's me. Sakurako the great Chocolate taster," I boasted half-heartedly before yawning again. "I should go, get an early night."

Himawari nodded her head, "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

I grinned, "I doubt it." I said before running up to my house.

"You'd better be up tomorrow too!" Himawari yelled at me as I ran away.

I closed the door quickly and ended up collapsing at the front door, "How did it go?" Nadeshiko asked as she walked down the stairs.

I looked up at my older sister with tears swimming in my eyes, "You didn't give it to her, did you?"

I shook my head, "I couldn't… What if she didn't like it, what if I made it wrong, what if… If she started hating me for my feelings?" I asked as I was enveloped into a tight hug by my older sister.

"Sakurako, you'll never know until you express your feelings, Himawari can't respond unless you properly tell her how you feel."

"I can't… I just can't do it… I've tried so many times, why did I think this time would be any different?" I asked as I began to sob in earnest, all the pain bubbling up to the surface. Nadeshiko continued to whisper reassurances into my ear as she practically carried me to my room and put me in my bed.

"Get some sleep Sakurako. Tomorrow is a brand-new day filled with more opportunities, okay?" I nodded as I quickly drifted off to sleep, grateful that I had a sister like Nadeshiko.


	3. Chapter 3: White Day

**White Day**

I looked at the small delicate box that rested on the kitchen bench with Himawari's name written on top as neatly as I was able to write. It had been one more month of practice, one more month of trial and error, and begging my parents for more money so that I could make the perfect chocolate for Himawari. The chocolate that sat inside the pink box was a handmade low sugar, dark chocolate ganache with ripples of raspberry dusted with a light coating of icing sugar. Beneath the chocolate was a delicately written note thanking Himawari for the chocolate and for always helping me.

I sighed, happy with the finished product, and glad that I had failed to give Hima-chan the last hand made chocolate as it was an utter failure. But this time I was able to make some extra, which I had given to my sisters and they assured me that I had done an excellent job this time. I was giddy at the praise and excited to see the look on Himawari's face when I gave her a gift in return for what she gave me on Valentine's day.

Next to the pink box sat a plain white envelope, also carrying Himawari's name, inside was a letter explaining how I felt about Himawari. Nadeshiko had suggested to me that I might find it easier giving Hima-chan a letter rather than actually saying it to her out loud. I didn't think I would be able to give her the letter today, but I wanted to at least try, so I quickly slipped the note into the back pocket of my jeans.

I pulled out my phone and typed out a quick message to Himawari asking the girl if it was okay for me to come over. Himawari replied, almost immediately.

_Wow, Sakurako is actually _asking_ to come over?_

_I've never been able to dictate whether or not you could…_

_So I'm going to say…_

Before Himawari could write another a message, I quickly typed out my own.

_I think we both know you don't actually have a choice. ;)_

And with that, I grabbed Himawari's chocolate and headed out the door. Himawari was waiting by her front door and opened it as I went to grab the door handle.

"At least this time I can let you in rather than the having you barge in like you live here," Himawari said with a slight smile, she looked down at my hands and frowned, "Where is your homework?"

"I didn't come here for homework. I got Nadeshiko to help me with that."

"Oh… So you want me to make you some sweets?" Himawari asked as she allowed me into her home.

I shook my head with a slight frown, "I didn't come here to get something from you," I grumbled, "Can we… Go to your room?" I asked, for some reason feeling a little embarrassed being in the Furutani entryway.

Himawari nodded with a slight look of bewilderment on her face. I quickly slipped off my shoes before following the bluette through her house. I clutched her present in both hands behind my back, taking care not to crush the delicate box and, in turn, the chocolate inside the box.

We quickly arrived at Himawari's room, and my heartbeat began to speed up as she closed her door, I bit my lower lip as I looked down at the box in my hands.

"So why are we in here?" Himawari asked, causing me to jump in surprise.

I walked further into Hima-chan's small room before turning towards her, "Here," I said as I held the box out to Himawari.

"What's this?" The bluette asked as she tentatively took the box from my hands.

"It's… A White day gift, to repay you for the chocolates you gave me on Valentine's day," I explained.

"Really? Where did you get it from?" Himawari asked as she lifted the lid off the box.

"I didn't buy it, it's handmade," I replied.

"Oh, did Nadeshiko make it for you?"

"No, no, _I_ made it for you." Himawari looked down at the chocolate suspiciously before looking back to me then back to the chocolate again.

"You didn't put anything strange in it… Did you?"

The question hurt a little, but Himawari had reason to ask that question so I hid the hurt behind a smile, "Of course not," I laughed, "This was a present, I wouldn't use a present to prank someone… At least not this time."

Relieved, Himawari reached into the box and pulled out the plastic covered chocolate, "What's this?" She asked as she pulled out the little thank you note from under the chocolate, I watched as Hima-chan's cheeks tinted in a light shade of pink, "Th-thank you, I… I'm…" Himawari took a calming breath, "Your welcome, Sakurako. And thank you for this," She said as she raised the chocolate.

I smiled happily, "You're welcome, Himawari," I said as I sat on Himawari's bed and moved back so I could lean against the wall, I hugged my knees to my chest. At the same time, Himawari left her room to get a spoon for her ganache, leaving the chocolate on her well-kept and perfectly organized desk.

I looked down to my right, spying Himawari's pillow, I glanced back at the open door before I leaned over, taking a sniff of the pillow. I sighed in contentment as the scent of Himawari's shampoo wafted off of the pillow and into my nose, setting my heart aflutter and warming my insides slightly.

I quickly sat back up before Himawari came back, not wanting to get caught in such a compromising position, although it could be another way for me to show Himawari how I felt without having to say it. I rested my head on my knees as I waited for Himawari to return, which she did just a few moments later.

"I've got to say though, I'm surprised at you, for you know, this," Himawari said as she raised the chocolate that was now sitting open in her hands. "Are you _sure _you made it? It looks… Amazing."

I narrowed my eyes a little, "Why don't you believe I could do it?" I asked angrily.

Himawari raised an eyebrow at me, "Well there is the time when I tried to help you learn to cook, and with every dish I tried to suggest, you'd either want to buy it from a convenience store pre-prepared or buy all of the ingredients themselves pre-prepared."

I snarled as I hurriedly climbed off of the girl's bed, "Well, if you don't want it, then I'll just take it back home and eat it myself then!" I yelled as I reached for the sweet treat.

Himawari pulled away, shaking her head with an apologetic look on her face, "Wait, Sakurako. I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to offend you… I'm just surprised is all. I've known you for a long time, and you've never done anything like this for anyone before."

My chest tightened painfully, _I've just never followed through_, I sighed and nodded my head,  
"You're right," I looked away, a little upset by the whole situation. "But I really did make it myself… For _you_."

Hima-chan smiled widely at me, "Well thank you, and… Well, I'm glad you came over. I was a little bored earlier."

I blushed a little at Himawari's comment as my heart rate sped up, "Himawari I…" I looked deeply into her eyes as I battled against my nerves, "Himawari, I want to tell you something…"

"What is it, Sakurako?" Himawari asked as I had been silent for a few moments too long, I felt myself begin to tear up as I couldn't force the words out. I felt a warm hand come to rest on my shoulder, "Sakurako, what's wrong? This isn't like you, and it's kind of scaring me."

I tried to smile, but I just couldn't as the gravity of my situation continued to push in on me, I shook my head and took a deep, steadying breath, "I just, miss how we used to be, you know, back in elementary school."

Himawari took a deep breath as her eyes glazed over, "Get out." The statement was short but echoed in my mind over and over again.

"Wha-" I started but was cut off as Himawari began to cry.

"Leave. Get out now! I don't want to remember!" I moved towards Himawari but was quickly stopped by hand flying out and striking me across the face.

"Hima-chan…" I tried one last time before I was shoved out of the small room by a crying Himawari, I felt my heart break inside as pained sobs wafted through the door into my ears. "I'm so sorry," I whispered before turning and heading towards the front door, raising a hand to my now throbbing, hot cheek.

I stood in the Furutani entryway, looking back down the hallway, hoping against hope that Himawari would walk out of her room with a smile on her face, welcoming me into her home because the last few minutes hadn't just transpired. But that didn't happen, and I trudged home with tears streaming from my eyes, I ignored my sisters as I walked up to my room, shutting myself away from the harsh reality that I had ruined things between us a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4: Mother to the Rescue

I was stuck in bed for the third day in a row after Himawari had kicked me out of her house, I had barely been able to move as I lay in a depressive state. I hadn't eaten a thing in three days and was completely ignoring my sisters to the point that I had locked my door, so they couldn't come in to try and comfort me.

A soft knocking on my door drew my attention towards the door. I stayed silent, hoping whoever was knocking on my door would go away. Unfortunately they didn't as they knocked once more, this time just a little louder, I still stayed silent, even going so far as to turn onto my side facing my wall and dragging my blanket over my head.

The knocking stopped soon afterward for a few moments before I heard the sound of jingling keys through the door. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, "Go away!" I yelled out but received no response.

The door to my room opened, and I soon felt my bed dip as someone sat beside me, they placed a comforting hand on my side and started stroking me softly. Immediately, I recognized the soft touch, and I threw my blankets off of my body, wrapping my arms tightly around my mother's neck and began wailing as she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay, Saku-chan," My mother tried to comfort me, but it wasn't okay, nothing was okay, and it hadn't been for years.

Unable to talk through my sobbing, my mother just continued to whisper comforting words in my ear. Before long, we were joined by the Nadeshiko and Hanako; they both wrapped their arms around me lovingly and comfortingly. It took a long time, and while I'm unsure if it was thanks to the support or if I was physically no longer able to cry, but eventually, I calmed down enough to speak.

"Why, mum? Why did it end up like this?" I asked sadly.

My mother was silent for a long while, "Girls, please leave us alone," My mother requested of my sisters. I watched from my mothers' shoulder as Hanako and Nadeshiko solemnly left the two of us alone, I tried to muster up an appreciative smile as Nadeshiko turned back to look at us before she closed the door.

I whined as my mother pulled away, missing the warmth and comfort that left with her. She smiled a comforting smile as she cupped my cheeks with her hands, wiping the tear streaks off with the pads of her thumbs.

"Before I can help, you need to explain to me properly what has happened. Your sisters told me that you've been holed up in here for days since returning from the Furutani's on White Day but that they don't know why."

I looked around nervously, wondering just how much I should reveal to my mother but, as I locked eyes with the loving woman, everything just came flooding out. I told her everything, from how I felt every time I saw and spoke with Himawari up to what happened on White Day.

My mother looked taken aback by what I had just divulged, but she recovered quickly and soon regained her loving, understanding smile.

"Sweetheart, what happened in elementary school?"

I became deathly still at the question, "It doesn't matter," I said as I pulled away, "I just need to know how to fix things," I said as I looked pleadingly towards my mother.

She looked back at me in her same understanding way as she searched for something to say, "You just need to keep trying Sakurako. Laying here all depressed isn't going to solve anything, so get up, get some food, get started on all this work that Hima-chan brought over for you." Mum said, lifting a small stack of papers, "And then tomorrow, you go out there and keep trying to patch things up. You are Sakurako Omuro, and you don't give up just like that, do you?"

I shook my head in answer, "You don't give up. Do. You?" My mother asked again.

"I don't, I won't and I can't!" I yelled excitedly as my mother's words filled me with courage and renewed hope. I gave her another quick hug, "Thank you, mum," I said before leaping from my bed and running down to the kitchen.

Nadeshiko and Hanako were sitting at the table with steaming plates of curry sitting directly in front of them. My stomach grumbled loudly as the smell wafted into my nostrils, causing my sisters to giggle quietly.

"Don't worry, Saku-chan, we made extra for you," My mother spoke softly behind me as she waited for me to fill a bowl.

I grinned happily as I sat down at the table with a very full bowl of curry that almost spilled every time I took a step. I looked between my two sisters feeling a little guilty as they looked at me with worry in their eyes.

"I'm sorry for the last three days, guys," I said as I looked down at my hands that had come to rest in my lap, "But I'm alright now… Really."

"Alright girls, I'm heading back out," Our mother said as she headed towards the door, "I left your father with my parents, he's got to be getting ready to kill himself soon," She joked.

I felt saddened by the news and quickly jumped up to hug her again, "When will you be coming back again?" Hanako asked as she also wrapped her hands around our mother.

"Oh girls, I really don't know, but I'll try and be back as soon as I can. And I'll even try to bring your father with me."

We said our goodbye's before heading back to the table and settling down to dinner, "Sakurako. You shouldn't push yourself too hard, okay?" Nadeshiko said between bites of curry.

"I know," I said around a mouthful of curry.

"Finish what's in your mouth before you speak," Hanako admonished me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, Hanako," I said just before swallowing the food only to tease the girl. "But honestly, I'm going to be okay."

I could see that my sisters were both still worried about me despite my assurances, I couldn't blame them though, I wasn't sure if I believed myself, but I had to at least try. I made short work of my food before grabbing another bowl filled to the same level as the last. My sisters looked amazed and a little disgusted as I wolfed down my second portion.

"Thank you for the food," I said to the table before jumping up and heading towards the stairs.

"Sakurako!" My older sisters' stern tone stopped me.

I turned back with a sheepish smile on my face, "Yes?"

Nadeshiko and Hanako both pointed to the kitchen, "Dishes," They said in unison.

I slunk back to the kitchen and got started, grumbling the entire time about my homework and that I still had a lot of work to do. My grumbling garnered zero sympathy from my sister's as they went about their business.

Even with all my grumbling, I was sitting at the small desk in my room in less than an hour and started working as hard as I could to complete my work. It was time for me to fight harder to repair my relationship with Himawari. I was done with the half-hearted effort that I had been putting in recently.


End file.
